A Harbour of Ships
A Harbour of Ships •= "I'm really really really sorry about everything and I hope we're still friends. We're still friends, right?" "Of course we're still friends. It's gonna take more than a faulty memory for you to get rid of me." Thorellan Status forget-me-nots |-| •= "I don't like being the storm cloud of people's parades." "The same goes for me, so I get you, but just so you know... If you're the storm cloud, I don't mind a little rain." Ackershop Status a sun and a storm |-| •= "Don't say that. You're not a horrible person, and even if you were, that shouldn't stop good things from happening to you. So go to the ball and have a great time with your loser boy, and don't even think about whether or not you deserve it." "Have you had a knock on the head or something? I think that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me, and you look like someone's just spat in your drink." Cedrilah Status the true endgame |-| •= "Teddy, it sucks being stuck where we are ... we're friends, but not, and it's confusing me." "I like you, Buttons. I have for ages." Teraline Status partners in crime |-| •= "Can you at least try to promise me that you won't do another disappearing act until we hit our thirties? I'd like another few years in the knowledge that you are indeed alive." "But where's the fun in that? Mystery keeps things fresh, no?" "Mystery keeps me in a permanent state of anxiety and pessimism, you mean." "I won't die or go missing on you any time soon. At least I hope so." "Good." Rhyler Status every year or so |-| •= "And look at you now. I'm the proud one." "I wonder sometimes, all the things we've done....Would we ever trade it in for a quiet, peaceful life?" "Not in a million years." "Severity is the price we pay for greatness. Your motto built this." "Wouldn't have done it without you, ma cherie." Bellelefey Status old flames |-| •= "What's on your mind, Ryder?" "Right now? You. Too much alcohol... and you." Rylie Status sooo fucking married |-| •= "I don't want to go back to Hogwarts next week." "Tough. If I've gotta go back, so do you, so I have someone to at least harass when I get bored." "No, silly. I wanna freeze this moment right here. Live in it, forever." Ambristopher Status cutie patooties |-| •= "Are you really in love with me or did you just say that so I would come?" "Well, what do you think?" "The second one. As you can see, it worked." "Yeah, well, it was the first one." "...Oh." special mention Joharon Status soulmates The Shipwrecks •= "Are you sure? I mean, like, your parents are okay with it? I literally only just told you..." "Nah, don't worry... you can flat-share with me when that's all done and dusted." "Kiano, I-" *kiss* "Are you like 100% sure your mum would be okay with it because I'm really fine with staying at Hogwarts." "Yes, she'll be fine. Now shut up and come here." Berro Status Dead |-| •= "You're Aeron Schmidt and you're perfect in every way." "Thank you, Rhian... for everything." "No, thank you, mister. You have no idea what you've done to my life. I never thought I'd be quite this happy." Rhiaeron Status Dead |-| |-| •= Faith, how long have we been friends? "Probably since... halfway through first year?" And we've argued a couple times, but we've always gotten through it pretty well, right? "Of course." So, if I do something stupid and silly, will you still be my friend? Bagley Status Finished Category:DARP Category:Shipping Stuff Category:Character Stuff